


The ex in sex

by ThePinkFizz



Series: Septiplier has come to Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter (all media types), Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging (RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bleeding, Emotional Hurt, Fighting, Fist Fights, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Mark, Hurt!Jack, Hurt!Mark, M/M, Malfoy is a dick (obviously), Physical hurt, fighting with magic, nerdy!Mark, slytherin!Jack, subtle Drarry (that will not be explored), troublemaker!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why couldn’t people just pull their heads out of their asses and see that muggle-borns weren’t an abomination? Mark’s had enough of Malfoy’s teasing Jack and intends to put an end to it. But when Malfoy finds another way to hurt our dynamic duo, it turns into an all-out war. Mark and Jack also encounter an unforeseen roadblock in their blossoming relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ex in sex

The air was crisp with the promise of fall as the pair sat on the edge of the fountain. Jack let the bubbling gurgle of the spouting water lull his nerves. He had an exam coming up in transfiguration soon and had been on edge ever since McGonagall had set the date. He had been trying to juggle classes, quidditch, friends and…more than friends. The recent complexity of his life tied him up in knots. But the quirking smile of Fischback to his right calmed him every time.

Ever since Mark had picked Jack up in tutoring, and maybe a little bit more than that, so much had changed. New marks, new friends, new…well he wasn’t sure what this feeling was but it made his stomach do flip-flops and sent fire straight to his cheeks.

“Ok, try this one.”

Mark pointed to one of the spells in the book open across the Slytherin’s lap with a long finger. Jack pursed his lips and pointed his wand. A grin broke across Mark’s face as the spell unfolded beautifully.

“Alright!”

Mark cheered, holding his hand up to give Jack a stinging high five. Jack looked at the Hufflepuff with admiration, a small blush creeping into his face.

_“It’s like I said before, you’re a good teacher.”_

Mark offered up a knowing smirk, shivering with the sudden chill of an icy breeze that danced a pile of leaves across the cobbles.

_“Oh, here love.”_

Jack took his emerald scarf with the silver stripes from around his neck and gently draped it around his Hufflepuff. The Slytherin smiled sweetly as he watched Mark nestle down into the wool that still lingered with the heat of the Irish boy. The Hufflepuff leaned a little bit closer, his eyes shutting, the grin on Jack’s face expanding. But the look faded when he heard a jeering voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_“Well well, look what we have here, boys. A couple of fags. Find somebody to love that dirty blood of yours, McLoughlin?”_

Jack bristled at the sound of Malfoy’s voice. He turned, giving the blond a sour look. His hand still rested on Mark’s knee, but his eyes darkened.

“Piss off, Malfoy. We’re busy.”

_“Oh yes, terribly busy. Snogging I suppose.”_

Jack let his irritation show, slapping the spell book on his lap shut, standing. He ran his tongue along his upper row of teeth, tucking his hands into his armpits.

“Shove off _Malfoy.”_

The blond sneered at his fellow Slytherin, elbowing Crabbe with a smirk. He steeped closer.

_“What are you gonna do, mudblood? Make me?”_

Mark’s expression instantly hardened, and he stood. He had been sitting the entire time, watching. He pointed accusingly at Malfoy.

“You don’t get to call him that.”

_“And you do I suppose? Is that one of your kinky bed names?”_

Draco stepped close to Mark, shoving him lightly with two hands.

_“Stay out of this, Fischback. This is between me and your lovely, lovely queer.”_

Draco ran two fingers along Jack’s jawline, who pulled away from the touch.

“And I suppose you practice that little move on Potter?”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed at Jack’s comments.

“Oh yeah, I see the way you look at him. You wanna talk about me, but I hear you at night, just a room away.”

Jack’s voice went high and nasally as he spoke again,

“Oh _Harry.”_

Draco drew his wand on Jack, but the Irishman uppercut his fellow housemate before any damage could be doled out. Malfoy touched the heel of his hand to his nose, grimacing in an appalled manner at the oozes of crimson.

_“Filthy mudblood!”_

He hit Jack with a spell that sent the Slytherin onto the cobbles and the blond kicked him when he was down. Jack groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Blood dribbled down his chin. Draco sneered, leveling his wand with Jack once more. Mark jumped in front of him.

“Don’t touch him!”

He snapped. Draco smirked once again. That cruel, half twitch of the upper lip that he had mastered. He jumped his brows at the Hufflepuff.

_“Aww, what’s the matter? Protective of our mudblood are we?”_

Mark removed his wand from within his robe and directed his menacing glare at the blond.

“ _I said_ don’t touch him.”

_“Or what? Gonna hit me with some of those book smarts, Fischback? You’re worse than Granger, and that’s really not a compliment.”_

Draco moved in close to Mark, tilting his neck to an odd angle.

_“You really are lovely, Fischback. Perhaps we don’t need your filthy mudblood after all.”_

Malfoy put his hand on the back of Mark’s neck and made to move in for a kiss, but not before the Hufflepuff spat in his face.

“Save your dirty talk for your sweet little Gryffindor, Malfoy.”

Draco stood back, wiping at his face with a snarl.

_“You two deserve each other. Filthy half-blood!”_

Jack had never seen Mark look so frightening before as he watched the Hufflepuff draw back his wand from his seat on the cold ground. Mark bared his teeth, wand back, free palm out and open, harnessing his magic.

“Everte statum!”

The light gushed strongly from the tip of Mark’s wand as the Hufflepuff directed the entire intensity of the blast straight at the offending Slytherin. Draco went loopdy-looping through the courtyard as the spell slammed him at full force.

_“Malfoy are you ok?”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Crabbe and Goyle went rushing after the hurtling blond mess, pulling the groaning Slytherin up off the pavement. Draco pushed away his cronies, trying to gain back some of his deflated ego as he brushed off the sleeves of his robe. He pointed a menacing finger at the pair.

  _“I’ll get you for that, you jumped-up half-blood! I’ll make you both pay! Just you wait until my father hears about this!”_

Draco turned and stormed off, his cronies trailing behind like how goslings follow their mother. Mark dropped his wand, strips of windblown hair clinging to his forehead as he huffed breaths.

“That was fuckin’ amazing!”

Jack threw his arms around the Hufflepuff’s neck. He pulled back, dislocating from the other boy awkwardly, clearing his throat. But he was brought back in close by Mark’s hand on the back of his neck. The Hufflepuff kissed his Slytherin deeply and feverishly, tugging a handful of Jack’s quidditch tee into his fist, grip tightening. He pulled back, brushing his thumb along the Slytherin’s lip,

_“Does it hurt?”_

Jack shrugged.

“Not terribly.”

Mark kissed the corner of the other’s mouth, tugging on his hand.

_“C’mon. There’s something I want to show you.”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Jack let Mark lead him up several flights of stairs, never saying a word. He watched the Hufflepuff’s eyes dart about, his lip tucking in underneath his tooth as he thought. He pulled the Slytherin up onto a landing and Jack’s brow furrowed.

“Why did we stop? Mark?”

But the Hufflepuff was leaning into open air, his voice barely above a whisper.

_“Pine fresh.”_

He flicked his wand and tugged Jack over the edge of the landing. The Slytherin shut his eyes, not expecting to land on his feet. He heard Mark chuckle, a deep laugh rumbling in the back of his throat.

“Not funny.”

Jack gave the Hufflepuff a sour look as Mark pushed the door shut, muttering some incantation that the Slytherin didn’t recognize.

“So where are we?”

Jack looked around, turning round and round on his heel. He marveled at the high ceiling, the gentle ripple of light that streamed through the large windows the framed a stained glass of a mermaid combing fingers through her hair.

_“The prefects bath.”_

Mark looped an arm around Jack’s waist, pulling him close against his own body. He gently kissed the other boy, tracing lazy patterns through the fabric of the Slytherin’s shirt. Jack almost whined at the loss of contact as Mark moved away, walking towards a grand assortment of bronze taps that hung over what looked like a drained swimming pool that took up a great deal of the room. He opened a few, running an open hand out overtop them and Jack was startled by a gushing, gurgling noise as the sunken space filled with water and aromatic suds.

He looked to his left as Mark rounded the corner and watched the other boy drop his robe and begin unbuttoning his shirt. Jack stepped closer.

“A bath together? How very romantic.”

Mark brushed his hand along the Slytherin’s cheek.

_“You need to get cleaned up.”_

He kicked off his trousers, giving Jack a good view of his body, which the Slytherin admired with longing. He stooped, setting his glasses on the edge of the bath’s wall before he dove into the bubbles. Jack’s brows must have shot up somewhere into his hair he was so surprised. Mark came up for air, shaking foam out of his hair as he swam up to the edge, elbows on the lip of the bath and smirked at Jack.

_“You coming?”_

Jack yanked his shirt off over his head, dropping his trousers and broke into a run as he unceremoniously matched Mark’s swan dive with a cannonball. Mark didn’t see the shock of green hair until its owner was upon him. Jack draped his arms around the Hufflepuff’s neck, kissing him lazily. He pushed Mark back until the taller of the two ran out of room and his back pressed up against the cool tile wall.

Jack wrapped his legs about Mark’s waist, moving his lips from the Hufflepuff’s mouth to his neck and shoulders. Mark let out a sigh, a soapy hand pressed against the Slytherin’s back.

“I want-”

Mark cut him off with a heavy kiss. He opened up his knees, allowing the Slytherin more access to his body. His thick length curled up towards his stomach, being teased with Jack’s milky flesh that rubbed against him. He hissed, his desire mounting. But the Slytherin continued to be oblivious to his need, biting and nipping at his throat and shoulders.

_“Jaaaack…”_

He whined and a small smile quirked the bloodied edges of the Slytherin’s lips. He ran a thin finger up the length of Mark’s shaft before steadying himself. He pushed his body up, his fingers digging into the meat of the Hufflepuff’s shoulders as he slowly settled himself down on Mark’s dick. His eyes shut, breath hissing out through his teeth as he adjusted to the span of the other boy.

_“Jack…move…please…”_

So Jack obliged, slowly rolling his hips back, pulling himself up Mark’s length, then he went back down, seemingly slower each time, pulling himself up with his hands on the other boy’s shoulders. A moan escaped Mark, his head tipping back at the feeling of being swallowed up in Jack’s tight heat. He closed his eyes, a hand on the back of Jack’s neck. He bucked his hips in short, periodic bursts as Jack’s lips caressed the structure of his jawline, dipping into the hollow of his throat. His own grip tightened as the Slytherin’s hands threaded in his hair. Thick, dark hair that coated his chest and was the same color of the hair that triangulated just below his navel, the same color of hair that spread out over his thighs, tickling milky flesh.

_“Jack…I-I’m so close…”_

“Just a little longer lover…”

Jack pushed himself up, just the head of Mark’s cock clutched inside his quivering heat. He licked at his own lips, trying to maintain his control. He threw his head back. His body arching into the Hufflepuff’s touch as lips _c_ rept along his chest and stomach, lazily circling a pert nipple. He felt Mark’s mouth on the bud, the warmth of his mouth and the sudden bite of his teeth had the Slytherin clenching every muscle in his body, trying to hold off his orgasm a little longer.

But the gentle touch of warm, wet fingers along his own hardened desire sent him straight over the edge. Jack’s loud cry of the Hufflepuff’s name echoed off the walls of the bathroom, his body rigid in Mark’s hands as creamy white ropes ran down the Hufflepuff’s chest. The sensation of the Slytherin’s muscles clenching around his own cock sent Mark down the same path, finding purchase in the meat of the Slytherin’s back, his scream being cut off when he cupped Jack’s shoulder with his lips, biting into the flesh. Jack took heaving breaths as his lifted himself off the Hufflepuff’s softening length, falling against the wall next to Mark.

For a while there was just the sound of their breaths and the lull of the water lapping at their skin. Jack breathed out a deep sigh, resting his head against Mark’s damp chest. The Hufflepuff laughed a little, the deep sound vibrating through his chest, buzzing against the Slytherin’s cheek. Jack could hear the sound of the Hufflepuff’s heartbeat calming down, each thrum calming down the Slytherin’s own heartrate, and he suddenly felt sleepy, nuzzling closer to Mark. Mark reached through the water and the soap and took the Slytherin’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

_“I really do love you, Sean.”_

Jack’s heart suddenly jumped up into his throat, beating relentlessly. His breathing almost seemed to cease. _I can’t…I don’t…_ This was far worse than the time out on the quidditch pitch, there was nowhere for him to run, no way to hide his sudden fear of the word. He swallowed thickly, pulling his hand away to stretch before he dove underneath the soapy surface of the water.

_“Jack?”_

Mark stood up, confused. He looked around, wading out into the deeper water, searching for a shock of green hair. He squinted, trying to see without his glasses.

_“Ok Jack, this isn’t funny. C’mon.”_

He put his hands on his hips, smiling.

_“Is this a game? Jack? I’m gonna find you.”_

Jack tried to pull himself up out of the water soundlessly, but his left hand slipped off the lip of the bath and splashed into the water. Mark turned at the sound.

_“Jack, what are you doing?”_

The Slytherin swallowed thickly once more, grabbing a towel off the far wall, wrapping it around his exposed waist as he circled back to the crumpled piles of clothing. Mark watched him with a cocked head, swimming over to the side, pulling himself out.

_“Did I do something wrong?”_

Jack wouldn’t look up, he just continued to pull his trousers back on. Mark grabbed his shoulders roughly.

_“Tell me what I did! I need to know!”_

“It’s nothing ok?! Just leave it!”

Mark breathed in disbelief.

_“Jack, I just want to know what I did to upset you.”_

Jack threw his shirt onto the floor of the bath, his voice now loud and bellowing.

“You want to know?! You really wanna know what you did?! Fine! I don’t love you, Mark.”

The Hufflepuff took two steps back, his brow furrowing, his browns looking the Slytherin up and down, hurt. A lump suddenly felt lodged in his throat and he swallowed thickly. He wiped at his nose, the corners of his mouth turned down, wrinkling the tanned skin. He pushed a lock of drippy hair out of his reddened eyes, turning, bending down to grab his own discarded trousers. He cleared his throat, but his shaky voice betrayed him.

_“Wow Jack…I don’t know what to say…”_

“Then don’t say anything.”

Jack’s response was short and uncharacteristic. Mark shook his head, head bent as he did up his trousers.

_“That’s what I get I suppose…should’ve known better than to trust a Slytherin.”_

Jack’s tone became defensive as he spoke again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mark looked up, his face hardened.

_“I thought you were different, Jack. But it turns out you’re just like the rest of them. Just as arrogant, just as self-centered. Just like a Slytherin.”_

He stooped to pick up his shirt and tie. Jack roughly grabbed his wrist.

“Maybe if you stopped pressuring me-”

_“Pressuring you?! All I did was tell you how I felt! Clearly my feelings mean nothing!”_

“Obviously they don’t!”

Jack had yelled the words before he had even thought the sentence through. He instantly covered his mouth, putting a hand out.

“Mark…I-I didn’t mean-”

_“Clearly you did!”_

There was an evident edge to the Hufflepuff’s voice but the tears spilling down his cheeks said otherwise. Jack tried to touch him, but Mark threw him off.

“Mark, please.”

_“Just get out of here! Get out of my sight! Filthy mudblood!”_

He didn’t mean to say that, but at the time he was so angry that it just slipped out. Jack looked at the Hufflepuff, agape. He stormed off in the direction of the door, but stopped and turned.

“I trusted you!”

He yelled.

“I thought you were the only person who knew how much that hurt me!”

It was the Slytherin’s turn to show emotion. His nose was reddened, and his cheeks were slick with tears.

_“Well how’s it feel, McLoughlin?!”_

Mark bellowed, his eyes blazing.

“I don’t want to see your face ever again!”

Jack made to say something else but instead turned and slammed the door. Mark threw his tie across the floor, dropping down to the tiles himself. His knees were pulled into his chest and he rammed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He looked up for only a moment in the hopes that Jack would have been standing there, and he could apologize for all of the horrible things that he just said. But the Slytherin wasn’t there. And everything that had just been said between the pair became set in stone.

Mark just sat there on the floor, dripping and cold. His words echoed in the lonely emptiness of the bath.

_“But I still love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was depressing. Hey guys! So sorry this took so long to post, I ran into plot problems and had some things to work out with my editor, but it's all good now! I know this may not have been the ending that you were looking for, but it has to be like this in order for the upcoming fics to make sense. I hope this fic seems different than my previous two, I’ve really had writer’s block lately. It’s raining here so maybe that’s why I wrote such a sad story. But I promise things will get better, just stick with it. If you’d like to leave an idea for what you’d like to see in another fic, please feel free to do so. And if you liked the story (no matter how depressing it was) leave a comment and kudos. I’ll see all of you in the next fic, bye-bye!


End file.
